


How I Gay Died

by justyncase



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Tangled, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: The long lost Prince Virgil and the renowned thief Prince Creativity embark on an adventure to find Virgil’s true home.





	How I Gay Died

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a Google Hangout with some friends and uh... it evolved. So here we go. It is also being posted on my tumblr @justyncase and there is a post to be added to a tag list if you search up "how i gay died" on my account. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> \- Justyn

This is the story of how I gay died. Well I didn’t actually die and it’s not really my story, but I am gay. This is actually the story of a dude who is also gay. Virgil. And it starts, with a bolt of lightning. Now, once upon time a single bolt of lightning hit a flower and it became magic. There was this old person who found the flower. He will be important later. Ignore him right now. 

So centuries passed and a nearby kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. They were about to have a child but the queen got really, really sick. The queen was about to die and that’s usually when people start start looking for a miracle, or in this case a flower.

So that old man (and I did tell you he’d be important). The flower had the ability to heal the sick. You see, this man, ___ Deceit did not tell anyone of this flower’s power and kept it hidden away for himself. He used it to keep himself young for all that time. All he had to do was sing a song. 

“Flower gleam and glow” the elder man began singing “Let your power shine, Make clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine, What once was mine.” 

And just like that he changed back into a young man. Which is very creepy but whatever. 

“We’ve found it!” a guard called in the distance reaching the flower.

They brought it back to the kingdom and made into a liquid. It was given to the queen and it healed her! A healthy baby boy was born with beautiful, vibrant purple hair. I’ll give you a hint, that’s Virgil. 

To celebrate Virgil’s birth, the king and queen released a single lantern in the sky. The entire kingdom was happy, crops were watered, faces were clear, and then that moment was gone. 

When everyone was sleeping Deceit snuck into the kingdom, into Virgil’s room and sang the song to him and cut his hair. Except when his hair was cut, it turned brown. So Deceit stole the boy and was gone just like that. He hid the boy at the top of a very tall tower with no doors or stairs. He had found a new flower and was determined to not let this one escape to the outside world. 

_______

A five year old Virgil sat in front of Deceit, him brushing his hair. He was wearing a purple shirt with black pants. 

“Why can’t I go outside?” asked Virgil.

“The outside world is a horrible place filled with horrible selfish people.” Deceit replied. “You must stay here where you are safe. Do you understand, flower?” 

“Yes, Father.” 

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Every year on the Prince’s birthday, the King and Queen would release one thousand lanterns into the sky. In the hopes that one day, their Prince would see them and return.


End file.
